


Crocodile Rock

by vintra_cerizo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, TW на всё, dead dove do not eat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintra_cerizo/pseuds/vintra_cerizo
Summary: Момент любви между Джунко и Нагито.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Crocodile Rock

**Author's Note:**

> TW! кровь, рвота, черви, насилие.

— У тебя кровь идёт, чмошник.

Каблук Джунко сильно давит ему на ладонь, так сильно, что он ощущает, как лопаются сосуды под его кожей и видит, как полость под ней заполняется синеватой кровью.

У Нагито сильно расцарапана десна, где-то сбоку от зубов мудрости. Он ощущает кислую на язык ранку кончиком своего языка. Теплая кровь смешивается с его слюной, и его слегка подташнивает, но это одновременно так интересно, так знакомо.

— Мой маленький дурной чмошник, — Джунко давит ему на щеки, заставляя открыть рот, и силой запихивает в него палец – делая еще одну жгучую царапину своим длинным ногтем. Нагито выплевывает чуть больше крови, она пузырится, смешавшись с вязкой массой, которую он обычно отхаркивает в платок.

Нагито берет ее руку в свою, поглаживая костяшки большим пальцем, впитывая то мимолётное тепло, которое она может подарить. Ему кажется, что он весь переполнен любовью, и она скоро из него выльется.

Джунко тянет его за волосы, оставляя следы его крови на спутавшихся жестких локонах. Он склоняет голову, прижавшись щекой к её коленям, и зажмуривает глаза, дрожа от нежности.

— Мерзость, — говорит она, но не отталкивает его, и его пыльные ладони, только что державшиеся за пол, обнимают ее за колени, и он пытается прильнуть ещё ближе, к её худому бедру.

— Я бы ел червей для тебя, — Нагито вспоминает их скользкую текстуру и мерзкий маслянистый привкус, чем-то похожий на сырую глину или молодые грибы, — Я бы ел падаль.

Её руки вновь находят его волосы и запутываются в них, но на этот раз она не пытается их вытащить.

Нагито готов сидеть так вечно, но ему опять нужно сплюнуть, и он отворачивается. Вместе с его слюной выходит немного зеленоватой горькой желчи, она вяжет в его рту, не позволяя ощущать других вкусов.

Когда головокружение проходит, он снова смотрит на Джунко, и на этот раз кладёт свой подбородок ей на колени, потрясенный великолепием, возвышающимся над его никчемной персоной.

Джунко кладет руку ему на затылок и держит, крепко, пока его челюсть не начинает болеть, и слюна случайно не капает ей на ногу. Она вытирает влажную дорожку с его нижней губы своим рукавом.

Нагито закрывает глаза и начинает дрожать; его руки хватаются за её юбку и тянут, сжимая ткань до того, что она натянуто скрипит, и все тело непроизвольно содрогается от холодка, пробежавшегося по спине.

Он весь такой грязный и побитый, от него несёт пылью, рвотой и старой одеждой, но Джунко прижимает его ближе к себе, пока его руки не обвивают её торс. Её ногти оставляют горячие, грязные царапины на его шее, и он тяжело и отчаянно дышит, будто готов потерять сознание.

Он действительно готов потерять сознание от всепоглощающей любви — он готов вырезать свои ребра и кормить ее костным мозгом с вилочки, целовать её и держать в объятиях. Самое лучшее, что происходило в его жизни, с привкусом горького масла, сырой глины и крови на кончике языка.

**Author's Note:**

> с дсв


End file.
